The Son of Triton Chapter 6: Monsters Galore
Chapter 6: Monsters Galore I'ts really easy to describe the next day or two. Mosters every mile or so. We always stayed to the water as a guide, or like when climberes are up on a mountain and they have that rope. Well, the ocean was or rope. But that plan backfired when a sea monster in pitch black scales attacked us at midnight. It swallowed Rick whole, so I reached in to grab him. The monster bit me, so I stabbed it, I saved Rick, but I got a few spare teeth embedded in my arm, and a pint or two of blood lost. We encountered a amphilyon, a reptilian monster with two heads. Me and Rick thought it was an injured Hydra. But Percy told us wrong. I guess it figured Rick was weakest, so it mostly attacked him. I was able to kill it by jumping on a head. The other head came to bite me, but I jumped, so it bit it's own neck. We stumbled over a pack of 20 hellhounds. I mean literally stumbled over. When we attacked them, we tripped over them, so it took awhile to kill them. We found some Laestrygonians. They were B-B-Qing a dear. Rick muttered a spell that caused the fire to expand and "eat" them. A few survived, so we got them sick with a few steaks that gave them E. coli and salmonella. They will do any thing for meat, even if their friends just died. We found some trapped animals and let them go free. We found dracanae, those were really easy to get rid of, but there were at least 50. So it took at least a hour. We got some minor, and major injuries. Me and Percy just crawled to the water and healed ourselves. So me and Percy were stuck healing Rick, arguing over where to place bandages, when to feed him nectar, and other healing stuff worth arguing over. After that we almost got oursleves killed with 100 dracanae holding 2 hellhounds each on chains. That took at least, like, 2 hours. It was like running a 2 hour marathon....while battling various monsters. And that worst part, the closer we got to Sachuest Bay, the more monsters there were. We barely got any sleep, and when we did get sleep, it was only for a half-hour or so, because we were afraid a monster would kill us. After awhile we just packed our tents and sat around a fire talking. Rick asked a question that none of us had thought of, "Is there some kind of due date on when this quest is over?" We all loked at each other confused until Percy said. "I guesss until the camp is flooded. So we have stop save Poseidon and kill the Polybotes before that." I looked at Percy, "How'd you know it's Polybotes? I never said anything about it being Polybotes." Rick looked confused as usual, "Who's Polybotes?" Percy looked at him like he was an idiot, "Polybotes is the bane of Poseidon." Rick was about to ask, ''What does 'bane of Poseidon' mean? ''When Percy said, "Polybotes was born to oppose Poseidon." Rick looked like he understood everything now. Until he asked another question, "Does any know how flooded the camp is by now?" No one had an answer for that, which really worried me. The Son of Triton Chapter 7: I meet a goddess Category:Triston Hurricane Category:Tritonsson14 Category:Chapter Page